


no need to explain

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Demetri pov, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: A song I wrote while I was in my Hawkmetri feelings
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	no need to explain

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr and wanted to share it here too :) also it's my first proper attempt at a song so😬 let's hope it's not too cringy😅

you left me with bruises,

but i don't mind,

just touch me one more time

and it doesn't matter, that you hate me

just please don't, don't forget me

/

'cause i'll take all the tears and the hurt and the pain

and i'll forgive without the need to explain

because i know who you were and i know who you are

and it's okay, i like that scar

/

so what are you up to now

i wish i knew

i'm just here thinking 'bout you,

but i got friends now and so do you,

but do you still feel lonely

like i sometimes do

/

and if it's something you needed to do then okay,

but i wish that it hadn't played out this way

and i know that you're lost and ashamed of your past

and you'll do anything to run from it fast

and right now i feel like my heart's in a cast

i just hope that this doesn't last

/

'cause i'll take all the tears and the hurt and the pain

and i'll forgive you without the need to explain

because i know who you were and i know who you are

but it's okay, i like that scar


End file.
